


Everyone Should See It Once

by Es_Aitch



Series: Crime in Progress: Please Disturb [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John take Sherlock to see the New Year Fireworks over the Thames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Should See It Once

**Author's Note:**

> An inspiration from my London trip.
> 
> I now see this as taking place New Year's Eve 2010 - presuming _A Study In Pink_ takes place in January 2009. I've also made a slight edit so it will fit chronologically with this time line.
> 
> References in both Series 2 and Series 3 indicate that John and Sherlock celebrated more than one Christmas together, so ASiP had to have happened no later than Jan 2009.

For as much as Sherlock seemed to know everything about London, John was always shocked to learn how much Sherlock had not experienced.  Most recently, John had learned that Sherlock had never been to see the New Year Fireworks display over the Thames River.  To John, this was a crime!  Everyone should see it in person at least once in his or her life.  However, John had noticed that Sherlock did not like crowded places. Such situations seemed to over-stimulate the man, so John understood why Sherlock had not done this.

Still, John could be exceptionally stubborn himself and this year, it was really important to him to experience the fireworks in person.  So much had happened, starting with meeting Sherlock and it only seemed right to him to end one year and begin the next with that brilliant display.  While he could go by himself, he wanted to find a way for Sherlock to experience it as well.  So, he started to make plans early in December to figure out a way to make it work for both of them.

The night of 31 December, John had everything together he thought he would need:  an mp3 player, earplugs and a sleep-mask.  Sherlock would supply the rest with his regular attire.  It was about nine o’clock at night when John started to get ready.  Once he was dressed, he came down to the sitting room and took a place in his chair beside the fire.  Sherlock was sitting at the table working on something on his laptop.  After a few moments, Sherlock's eyes drifted towards John, “You have a date for the New Year, then?”

John just smirked, “Date? No. Well, not in the relationship sense.”

That caught Sherlock’s attention, “You have something planned, then?”

John nodded and checked the time, “In a few minutes...”

He did not elaborate and Sherlock returned to his research.  John did not want to get to the Thames area too soon and overwhelm Sherlock, but he wanted to get there soon enough so they could get a decent place.  He knew all the best spots would be gone by now, but there would still be some good spots along Victoria Embankment.  And he figured those would be better for Sherlock anyway, if they were less crowded. 

Finally, it was ten o'clock and John stood up and started to don his coat.  He looked pointedly at Sherlock, “Well, come on!”

Sherlock looked up from his computer, “Why?”

John smiled, “Because we did Christmas how you wanted this year and so we should do New Years how I want.”

Sherlock shook his head, “That isn't how I work...”

John shrugged as he took Sherlock's coat off the peg and brought it over to him, “Tough.  All the times I follow you on cases, you can follow me this once.”

Sherlock stared at John for a long time and realized that John was not to be argued with tonight.  He offered a long-suffering sigh, “Fine.”

Sherlock then put his scarf, coat and gloves on, “Lead on.”

John gave a nod, “Good. Follow me.” 

John knew that trying to catch a cab would be pointless, so he made his way to the Baker Street station. As they got closer he stopped and put his arm out to stop Sherlock as well.  “Here, put these in.”

John handed Sherlock the ear buds for the mp3 player.  Sherlock scowled, “What for?”

John rolled his eyes, “Just trust me.”

Sherlock sighed heavily but did as he was told.  Then, John set the song to play.  He was not sure if Sherlock would like it or not, but it was a long song that worked well to be set on “repeat.”  He then tucked the player into Sherlock's pocket, so he could control the volume as he wished. Satisfied, John led them into Baker Street Station to take the Bakerloo line down to Embankment Station.  The first train that came through was packed and although Sherlock made to get on, John held him back, “We'll wait for the next one. We have time.”

He could tell Sherlock was getting anxious with the waiting they had to do, but he kept a steady hand on Sherlock's elbow, hoping the closeness of someone familiar would keep Sherlock calm.  The next train came a couple minutes later and John nodded, “This one will work.”  It was not as crowded as the last one and although it was possible, it would fill as they got closer, he figured it was better than getting on a train that was already full.  They were even able to find two seats next to each other.  Once they were settled, John leaned over and said, “Close your eyes.  I'll keep a watch for you.”

Sherlock still did not understand why John was going through all this trouble; he was perfectly capable of taking care of these things himself – usually by simply avoiding them.  But, since John had gone through all the work, Sherlock could at least appease him.  Sherlock closed his eyes and listened to the music.  Though he could still hear the crowd around him and the noise of the train on the tracks, it was easier than it had been in the past.

When they reached their stop, John nudged him and they moved off the train and into the station.  It was a mass of people and John kept a hold on Sherlock, “Stay close, we'll be all right.”

Sherlock nodded and once they got to street level, John again led the way.  John's short stature allowed him to see gaps and spaces between people that he could slide into as the throngs of people moved towards the fireworks viewing areas.  Sherlock was impressed, because John kept finding spaces where people where not totally crowded on each other.  The spaces and the music made it easier for him to deal with the throngs of people.

Once they finally got to a place along the river, John pulled something out of his pocket, “Here, put this on now.”

Sherlock took the item, “A sleep-mask.”

John nodded, “You're going to have enough sensory input and we have about an hour before things start.”

“I'll look like an idiot.”

“Nobody's looking at you. No one cares; they're too caught up in their own experiences.  And this way, you won't get over stimulated.”

Sherlock could not come up with a good argument for that, so he again humored John.  John was used to a quiet Sherlock, so he did not mind the lack of conversation as they waited.  At 11.45, John tugged on Sherlock's sleeve to get his attention.  Sherlock lifted the sleep-mask and looked down at his friend.  John just beamed up at him; he could not believe his plan had actually worked.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little case.  Inside were two pairs of earplugs, “Here take out the music and put these in.”

Sherlock only raised an eyebrow.  John sighed and pointed to the loudspeaker near where they were standing, “Trust me, you'll want these.”

Sherlock smirked and took out the mp3 ear-buds, “You thought of everything, didn't you.”

John put in his own earplugs, “Well, I am a doctor.  Besides, you use your ears as much as your eyes when you deduce things, I wouldn't want to be the reason your hearing gets damaged.”

Sherlock smiled at that and put his set in.  He did not feel as foolish, since John was also wearing them.  Then he looked around them.  They were in the center of a giant crowd.  Sherlock's breathing started to change and John knew he was starting to panic.  He rested his hand on Sherlock’s elbow, “You're fine.  You're here with me and... 250,000 of our closest friends.”

Sherlock had not thought of it like that before and he started to chuckle softly, “Just.... don't leave me.”

John noted the serious edge to Sherlock's tone.  John knew that Sherlock had recognised the effort he had put forth and was doing this for John.  The fact that Sherlock was not fighting him other than that small request made John feel like tonight would indeed be something special.  John smiled in return and squeezed Sherlock's elbow again briefly, “I'd like to see you try to get rid of me.”

The loudspeaker came to life with announcements and music and the final countdown for the year.  John beamed as the fireworks started to go off to the bells of Big Ben.  He stole a glance at Sherlock who also had the rare smile on his features.  They stood there in quiet oos and ahs with the rest of the crowd, mesmerised by the sights and sounds of bringing in the New Year.  Sherlock did what he could to ignore the various expressions of sentiment going on around him and focused on the fireworks.  Finally, it all concluded with the singing of Auld Lang Synge – by the entire crowd, even Sherlock became caught up in the moment and sang along.  They were near a boat that had clearly been rented for a private party and after the singing stopped, a small fireworks display from the boat was performed.  That was an unexpected and pleasant surprise.

At last, the crowds started to disperse.  But before they moved, Sherlock put his hand on John's shoulder, turned him and pulled him into an awkward hug.  It was clear Sherlock did not hug people often.  He spoke into John's ear, hoping the man could hear him through the earplugs, “Happy New Year, John.”

He knew John had heard when John said it in return.  When they released, John took out his earplugs and offered the container to Sherlock to take his out.  Sherlock did, but then, with a hint of embarrassment, put the ear-buds for the mp3 player back in.  John offered a nod of approval, “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded, “But let's walk, the tubes will take longer. And it's only about 3 miles.”

John nodded, he did not comment on the fact that Sherlock was probably just as concerned about the size of the crowds getting onto the tubes as he was about how the wait would annoy him.  Sherlock led the way this time.  John noted every now and then Sherlock would either glance over at him or move his arm in such a manner as to brush against him.

It took about an hour to get back to Baker Street. Once they were settled back in their sitting room, John poured a small tumbler of whiskey for each of them.  He handed one to Sherlock, who was sitting in his chair and John took the other and sat in his own.  They each were staring into the fire as its flames danced about.  John raised his glass, “Happy New Year, Sherlock.”

Sherlock offered a small, but very honest smile, “And you.”

They clinked their glasses and then each took a sip.  They were quiet for a few moments, until Sherlock broke the silence, “Thank you. I would have never done that without you.”

John smiled and gave a small nod, “Next year, I get to choose Christmas and you get New Years.”

Sherlock was a little shocked that John was already planning ahead to next year.  He only hoped they would last that long and he would not do anything to screw this arrangement up.  He gave a nod, “Deal.”


End file.
